Yu-Gi-OH! GX- HEROs Rise
by SupremeKingMarth
Summary: Just an OC GX fic, and my first story. Follow the adventures of Jaden and his friends with some new people and problems thrown in the mix. Jaden's got a lot of things in common with one of his roommates, including they can both see Duel Spirits. It even feels like they already know each other sometimes. Time to take the world by storm! Warning: Eventual harem and lemons!


_Hello everyone! I hope you'll enjoy my story. I plan to cover all four seasons of the anime in this, and add some plot of my own too. Simple plan, but a good one. I may ask for ideas for OC characters at certain intervals, but that will be rare. Now, let's get on with it already!_

* * *

Duel Academy, a school that offered classes on how to become the best duelist possible. It was the most famous duel school in the world, so naturally the competition to get in was fierce. But the more difficult part was getting past the entry exams. There were two parts to it, a normal exam with a multitude of short answer questions, an essay or two, true or falses and multiple choice. But then came the really hard part, the practical exam. Aspiring students would duel against faculty members who were using special decks designed to test the applicants' skills. Such as the one nearing its end below.

**Proctor- LP: 3800, Hand: 2, Field: Vice Dragon/LVL 5/ATK: 2000, Luster Dragon/LVL 4/ATK: 1900**

**Applicant- LP: 2000, Hand: 4, Field: 1 facedown, Warrior Dai Grepher/LVL 4/ATK 1700**

The proctor stared down his opponent. "You have no chance kid, just give up."

The silver haired applicant just gulped and drew a card to start his turn. "I play Monster Gate. By tributing Grepher I can check the top cards of my deck until I find a monster I can summon, and send the other revealed cards to my graveyard." First card was Warrior Returning Alive, then Trap Hole, Monster Reborn, then Divine Knight Ishzark. "I summon Divine Knight Ishzark!" As the muscular swordsman Dai Grepher was sacrificed, a portal appeared, out of which came a handsome knight in shining armor with a large sword.

**Divine Knight Ishzark- LVL:6/ ATK: 2300**

"Next I activate the equip spell United We Stand on Ishzark." **ATK: 2300 + 800 = 3100 **"Now I summon Command Knight in Defense Mode. And she boosts all Warrior Types by 400 attack points including herself!" Beside Ishzark knelt a blonde warrior with a red cap and a shield held up, one hand on her sword.

**Divine Knight Ishzark- ATK: 3100 + 800 + 400= 4300**

**Command Knight- LVL: 4/ DEF: 1900**

"And now I attack Vice Dragon with Ishzark. And any monster destroyed by Ishzark is banished." The powered up knight lunged at the purple dragon, slicing it in half before his sword glowed, banishing the monster.

**Proctor- LP: 1500**

"Not bad kid. My turn, draw!" He looked at the card he just drew. "I switch Luster Dragon to Defense Position and summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in Defense Position. Make your move." As he placed down the card a vaguely humanoid beast appeared, covered in scales and looking a bit like a dragon with a spike between its shoulders and two heads on the end of its arms instead of hands.

**Luster Dragon- DEF: 1600**

**Twin-Headed Behemoth- LVL: 3/DEF: 1200**

"Draw." The applicant grinned, his blue eyes flashing. "I switch Command Knight to Attack Position **(ATK: 1600)** and equip Ishzark with the equip spell Big Bang Shot **(ATK: 4300 + 400= 4700)** and battle!" He looked at the field. Behemoth could revive itself after being destroyed at the cost of reducing its attack and defense, so Ishzark's banish effect was clearly the best option. "Command Knight, attack Behemoth!" The warrior woman nodded and charged at the beast, pulling off her feathered cap and tossing it as a distraction before she sliced off the head hands and calmly put her hat back. "Heh. Showoff. Ishzark, take out Luster Dragon!" As the silver armored knight charged the waiting blue dragon, the applicant grinned. "And the monster equipped with Big Bang Shot inflicts piercing danage!" As Ishzark cleaved the dragon in two a shockwave flew from the impact which hit the proctor.

**Proctor- LP: 0**

**WINNER: MARKUS DELRUUS!**

As the applicant, Markus, put his cards back into in his deck the proctor gave him a thumbs up. "You pass kid, welcome to Duel Academy!" Markus smiled and bowed, then left the dueling area, watching as an English sounding applicant won by sacrificing his own monster with Ring of Destruction.

"Smart guy." Markus grinned as the applicant was accepted, the final test duel. Hopefully he had some fun classmates! Then he blinked in surprise as he saw a kid with hair like a Kuriboh run into one of the duel areas, facing off against a tall blonde... "I can't tell is that dude's a crossdresser or just likes to dress fancy."

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry if this is short, I just wanted to get things started up. Tell me what you think. Anything I should fix? And yes, the next chapter will be longer! Don't worry! Well, read and leave a review everyone!_


End file.
